Mistakes
by Snowing Night
Summary: Sasuke made a big mistake and now he is losing someone that he loved, again.Can he solve this problem so he won't lose her? Sasusaku. Flames not accepted.
1. Big Mistake

A/N: Hello guys! this is my first fic so be kind!

Disclaimer: I know all of us wants to own Naruto...but unfortunately we all don't...

**Inner Sasuke**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(my comments or explanations)

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. 'Morning already?'

He went towards his calendar and looked at it.

"Okay...let's see...today is...what the fuck? It's my birthday today! Great! Now I have to run away from those bitches again." Sasuke said between gritted teeth.

He changed into his usual clothes and then went out of his house from the window.

'I just hope they're all not yet here...' he thought but..too bad...they were all there. What a bad day for our good-looking Uchiha.

"Kya! Sasuke-kun!" all of his fangirls screamed.

They cornered Sasuke and was screaming and giving him gifts.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!" One was saying.

"Here's my chocolate for you Sasuke-kun!" The other said.

"Sasuke-kun I love you!" Some of them said.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled, his patience all gone. "You're all annoying like my fucking teammate Sakura! Why can't all of you get lost!"

And again...what did I say? It was a bad day for Sasuke. Sakura was right there when he said those words.

All of his fan girls shut up. Sasuke saw that Sakura was there and he regret every single freaking word he said.

'Wait...why do I even care? It's not like I don't always say she's annoying right?'

**But you also said: -Get lost-, Dude!**

'Well yeah...but--who the hell are ya?'

**I'm you're inner self idiot**

'Inner Self? What the fuck is that?'

**I'm the one inside you! And I would really appreciate it if you stop saying such vengeful words**

'I don't care if you are my inner self...but I am not changing the way I speak'

**Whatever Dude...just say sorry to the lad so you won't have an argument with her**

'In front of these people? No thanks...You know...really just shut up'

**Fine...but don't blame me if something happens to her**

'Shut the hell up!'

Sakura suddenly walked towards Sasuke, pushing every girl that was in her way, and slapped him hard on his left cheek.

"I hate you!" Sakura yelled and ran away, leaving a hurt Uchiha and stunned fangirls sticked on the ground.

After a few minutes, all the fangirls went away...scared that their most beloved Sasuke might kill them.

Sasuke just stood there, thinking.

**Told you, you should have apologize**

'Shut up...I don't give a damn about her anyway'

**If that's what you say...**

'I'm late for training...who cares about her anyway?'

**uh...you?**

'I said shut up!'

**Fine...fine...**

Sasuke walked towards the training grounds but before doing so, looked at the path Sakura took after slapping him.

'I don't care, right?' Sasuke thought and continued walking as his inner self sighed.

* * *

A/N: That was a short one...well I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please Review and tell me if you guys still want me to continue... I already thought of what was going to happen but if you guys don't want me to continue then I won't. 


	2. Goodbye

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I had a lot of problems and I don't really have a lot of time to write stories...I'm really busy...though I try my best...Well, here we go!

**Just for fun:**

**Sasuke: **Oi Yukino! (Yukino is me!)

**Me: **What?

**Sasuke: **Why did I have to get slap? I mean, I am Uchiha Sasuke. and I got slapped by a girl. A weak girl.

**Sakura: **cries

**Me: **You deserved it Sasuke...you were being a jerk...(don't get the wrong idea! I love Sasuke!)

**Sakura: **stops crying Well, enough of this nonesense and get going with the Story!

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Naruto...but I hope I did...

**Inner Sasuke**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(my comments or explanations)

* * *

Sasuke threw his kunais at a tree. He was frustrated for some reasons he didn't know. He was also worried. But about what? Sasuke hates it when he can't find answers for his questions. And he was so annoyed. Especially with his stupid inner self talking to him about nonesense. 

'Damn it! Why am I feeling worried and frustrated at the same time!' Sasuke thought.

**Maybe it's because you hurt someone that was actually important to you**

'What! Who?'

**The girl a while ago! Dude, honestly, you're so dense...or stupid...**

'I am not stupid you fucking inner self! You're the one who is stupid! If you are talking about Sakura, I already told you I don't care'

**Right...but that sounded like it wasn't from your heart...it sounded as if you just thought of it and said it...**

'how could you even hear the difference between those two!' Sasuke thought angrily. 'Why am I even wasting my time, talking to you! Just shut up!'

**Whatever you say...**

Sasuke, so frustrated, did the hand seals for Chidori and ran towards the tree near him. (Oh yeah! forgot to tell you...he was in a forest...) The Chidori hit the tree and the tree fell down hitting the tree behind it and then that tree hit the tree behind it too...Get it? No? Well, Let's just say it was like a Domino effect...with the Trees.

Sasuke looked at the trees, satisfied. His inner self counted all the trees and whistled in amazement.

**32 trees...Dude...you'll have to pay for those...** (I know the numbers of the tree is kinda exagerated...just deal with it! I just wanted to show you guys how frustrated and strong Sasuke was/is)

'Can't you stop saying Dude?'

**uh...yes?**

'stop saying it...it's damn annoying...' Sasuke thought walking towards his things. He was satisfied with his training for today so he was going home to rest.

**Well, look at it this way ...you say bad words and I think it's annoying...! I say Dude and you think it's annoying. We both don't want to change the way we speak so it's fair isn't it?**

'Whatever...' Sasuke thought as he walked home. When he arrived at his house, he immediately threw his things on a chair and removed his shirt. He went towards his room and threw his shirt on his bed. He took out some clothes from his wardrobe and headed for the bathroom, obviously going to take a bath.

After taking a bath, Sasuke made an easy-to-cook meal for himself, ate it, brushed his teeth, and then lyed down on his bed. For some unknown reasons, things that happened today between Sakura and him were replaying inside of his head. And hell! It was driving him mad! He feels like he made a huge mistake or something and it's annoying him so much!

**Well, you did made a huge mistake today...**

'Leave me alone...' Sasuke thought, tiredly.

He decided he'll fix things tomorrow. Plus, knowing Sakura she would be bouncing again and sticking to him like always even after what happened today.

'That's right...she recovers easily...' Sasuke thought and then closed his eyes and slept. He was so tired that he didn't have time to even think about what was going to happen tomorrow if Sakura didn't recover that fast. He was so sure she would forgive him anyway.

* * *

Next day... 

Sasuke arrived first ,of course, in their meeting place again and was patiently waiting for the others to come. After waiting for at least 1 hour, he started to wonder why Sakura wasn't still there. She usually arrives about 10 minutes after him.

**Maybe it's because of what you did to her yesterday...**

'Shut up before I kick your ass...' Sasuke thought.

**Well, that's impossible dude, I mean...you just can't beat yourself up can ya?**

'I can...but I wouldn't want to do that...'

**See?**

'Just shut up...'

**Man! You like making me shut up don't you?**

'That's because you're too noisy! Leave me alone like what you used to do!'

**That's Impossible―Hey look! Someone's coming...**

Sasuke looked at the person coming. He was expecting a pink-haired girl coming towards him to greet him again like always, but instead...a blonde, annoying dobe came. (Sorry about that Naruto lovers!)

"Ohay Sasuke-teme! Sakura chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...are? Where's Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked, looking everywhere.

"Go ask someone who cares, dobe..." Sasuke replied while closing his eyes.

"Hmph! Now I remember...you did something to her yesterday and made her cry like what you always do! That's why she's not here!...I wonder how she can love you so much!" Naruto suddenly blurted out. 'Oops! Sakura-chan would kill me!'

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes and stared at Naruto suspiciously.

"How d'you know about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhmm..." Naruto said. "Th-That's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!" Sasuke said.

"You just said you didn't care about Sakura-chan!" Naruto argued.

"I didn't say I don't care about Sakura! I just said: 'Go ask someone who cares'...!"

"Same thing!" Naruto argued again. "It's the same as saying: 'Ask someone else...I don't care about her'."

"Well it's true, okay! I don't give a damn about that fucking bitch!" Sasuke accidentally said coz of Naruto pissing him off.

Sakura, who was hiding behind a tree, froze. She already knew that Sasuke hated her and wanted her to get lost...but she didn't knew or she didn't want to know that Sasuke doesn't give a damn about her...and knowing that fact hurts like hell.

Suddenly, a sound that sounds exactly as this: **POOF!** was heard. Kakashi, then, appeared in front of the now-fighting boys and stopped their argument.

"Now, now Sasuke...don't say that...you know that you care about Sakura..." Kakashi said, looking at his student.

"Hn. Who said I did? Didn't I jsut say I don't give a damn about her?" Sasuke smirked. "She's weak, pathetic, a cry baby, and everything I hate...why should I and how can I care about her?"

After hearing that sentence, Sakura accidentally stepped on a twig. The sound was easily heard by the jounin and chuunins and then they looked towards her direction.

"Sakura..." Kakashi called. Sasuke and Naruto froze. Sasuke froze because he knew he was doomed. He knew that what he said were very mean and that, that was not how he really felt for the Medic-nin. Naruto froze because he was gonna get killed for telling Sasuke what Sakura told him not to tell. (got that? -laughs-)

Sakura, hesitantly, stepped out from her hiding place and looked at the boys. Almost immediately, Sakura's vision started to get blurry because of her tears that are threatening to fall down from her eyes.

Kakashi sighed while Naruto tried to reach her but was stopped by Kakashi. Sasuke looked at her and then was about to speak when Sakura spoke before him.

"I...-takes a deep breathe- I...already know you hate me and loath me you know?" Sakura said as she let her tears fall down freely. "You don't have to tell everyone about that!"

Sakura actually screamed the last part and Sasuke just looked at her. He didn't knowo what to say.

**Look at what you did...**

'Shut up'

**Whatever you say, Dude...**

Sakura walked towards him and she was now in front of him.

"Do you hate me that much?...Do you really want me to get lost?" Sakura asked, softly.

Sasuke didn't know what happened to him. Instead of saying what he really wanted to say, he said the things he didn't want to say. Perhaps the reason is because he didn't want to lose his pride. He was **the** Great Uchiha Sasuke and he was not going to apologize to a weak girl that is until now a Genin.

"Yes...so leave me alone..." Sasuke replied. Sakura cried even harder as she heard those words. Kakashi and Naruto just looked at them but in the insides, they were ready to kill Sasuke right there and right now. They knew that they shouldn't meddle with Sasuke and Sakura's business, that's why they didn't dare make a move.

When Sakura calmed down a little bit (it didn't take that long), she spoke again.

"Then...then...I'm sorry if you think I'm annoying, pathetic, weak, a cry baby...and...-takes another deep breathe- everything you hate..." Sakura said, trying to make her voice sound calm. "If you want me to leave you alone...then I will..."

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto stared at her.

"...Goodbye Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura said and then leaned forward and kissed Ssuke on the lips. It was a simple kiss. It wasn't at all passionate. It was just a good-bye kiss showing Sasuke that Sakura really loved him.

With that done and said, Sakura ran home and the boys were stickedon the ground.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

A/N: Well, that's the second chapter guys! Please Review! I'll try to update quicker so don't worry!


	3. Noticing

**A/N:** Okay, first of all…I am freakin sorry!!!!!!!! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for a long time. I am sorry. Sorry. Lol.

Oh and I changed my name. **AGAIN.** Haha. Check my profile for more info. Thanks dudes! I love you all! I hope you understand me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Enough said. Mwahaha.

* * *

**Inner Sasuke**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(my comments or explanations)

* * *

Sakura ran home, crying in a way she's never done so. She can't remember crying this much before. She immediately entered her house and went straight to her room, lying down on the bed. Her face was buried in her pillow but she was obviously crying. No need to see her tears, just the sound she's making is enough. 

_**Sakura, stop it. Stop crying.**_

'I can't Zakuro!' Sakura thought. 'It just….hurts so much.'

(Alright people. Sakura's inner self in this fic is called 'Zakuro'. I leave it up to you guys to figure out why she's called Zakuro. Lol.)

_**Oh come on Sakura! We both know that Sasuke is a jerk.**_

'I know! But I love him and you can't change that fact.' Sakura cried.

**…_Sakura…just forget about him. He doesn't deserve you. He's not even worth your tears._**

'…Perhaps he's not…but…I don't know Zakuro. I just can't forget about him!'

There was a long silence before Zakuro answered again.

_**Alright then. Don't forget about him. But at least show him who we really are. Don't let him think that he can just do that to us and then expect us to return to him like nothing happened.**_

There was another long silence, indicating that Sakura was giving it a hard thought.

'You're right. I can't just let him think he can easily do that to us. I can't let him think that he can hurt us again and again.'

_**Exactly**_

'Don't worry Zakuro. I have a good idea.'

_**I know you would. You're a smart girl.**_

'Thank you…'

With that, Sakura at last stopped crying. Getting rather tired, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Nice job Sasuke" Naruto commented, scowling. 

Kakashi simply shook his head and left in a POOF!

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke answered.

"Dobe?!" Naruto yelled. "Would you just look at the two of us properly?! Obviously, you're the DOBE!"

Sasuke, not wanting another argument, started walking away. However, Naruto wouldn't let him get away with only that. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him back. When Sasuke faced him, he launched forward and punched him on the face.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke cursed. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You're my problem! Why did you have to do that to Sakura-chan!? What did she ever do to you that cause you to hurt her?"

Just wanting to drop the topic, Sasuke once again turned his back on him and started walking away. Naruto, the stubborn one, grabbed his wrist again and pulled him back. He was about to punch Sasuke's handsome face again when he was suddenly met with Sasuke's fist. Obviously, Sasuke would not let the same thing happen again. (For those who did not understand that, I simply wanted to say: Sasuke punched Naruto. The end. XD)

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed. "You Asshole!"

With that, Naruto punched Sasuke again. Then, Sasuke cursed and punched Naruto. Yes, they rather looked crazy, cursing and punching each other. At the end, both of them fell down on the ground, too tired to move or even talk. Both of them were trying to catch their breath.

At long last, Sasuke spoke up, "You're such an ass, Naruto."

"Right back at ya, moron." Naruto grinned. He realized that getting angry drains his strength.

After a while, Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke, "Don't go blaming someone else if something happens to Sakura-chan! Blame yourself!"

Naruto tiredly walked away as Sasuke sat up. Then, he stood up and headed home.

**Naruto's right Sasuke. You're a dobe and you should not blame anyone if something happens to Sakura.**

'Shut up...'

**You know what? You are a jerk and — **

'Just shut up! Look, I don't know what happened a while ago. I did not want to say that and I don't mean a damn thing I said now shut up you stupid inner self!' Sasuke angrily thought as he at last reached home. He immediately went in his room and lied down on his bed.

**Hey! I'm not 'stupid inner self' I have a name! That is...if you will give me one.**

'Giving you a name is a waste of time.'

**WHAT!? Come on! Give me a name. Even if it's short and weird, I'd take it. Just give me a name.**

'Dude' Sasuke simply thought, closing his eyes.

**What?**

'Dude. That's your name.'

**WHAT!? That is sooooooo short and weird!**

'You said you'd take if even if it's short and weird.'

**Come to think of it...I did say that. But Sasuke! That is dang boring.**

'Your fault. You say, "dude" too much.'

**...Can you just **_**please**_** give me a proper name?? Pretty please? –puppy eyes-**

Sasuke didn't reply for a while, thinking of a name just so his inner self would shut up and let him rest. After a while...

**Sasuke...? Yoo-hoo! Sasuke!**

Vain pop. Major vain pop, 'Shut up, Sazuki.'

**There you go again! Shutting me up and — 'Sazuki!?' Is that a name? Is that my name?**

'I don't know if it's a name, nor do I care. I made it up and it is your name. Don't complain.' Sasuke thought, eye twitching.

**I'm not complaining. I actually like it! Sazuki! That is an awesome name.**

'Then shut the fuck up before I decide to take the name away from you.'

**Alright, alright! Sheesh!**

When Sazuki at long last shut up, Sasuke was back to his thoughts. He was thinking about a lot of things and he was really tired. He was also sore from his and Naruto's "Punch and Curse Battle".

'Stupid Naruto...trying to kill me. And this stupid inner—' Sasuke stopped thinking, fearing that his inner self would start blabbing again. He was actually right because at that time, Sazuki was about to start telling him that he has a name and all those stuff. Was about to. 'And this Sazuki. How can he be my inner self when he's unlike me?!'

After a few minutes, his thought at last went to Sakura. He really didn't mean to say all those. 'I'll just making things better tomorrow.' he thought, drifting off at last.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was the first to arrive at Team 7's meeting place. He was waiting for a certain pink haired girl, hoping that she would arrive next. After a few minutes of standing and waiting, Naruto came. 

"OHAYO! SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-BASTARD!" He yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Hang on...Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking around. "Sasuke-bastard! What did you do to Sakura-chan!?"

"What would I ever do to her? I don't know where she is and I don't really care." Sasuke answered, closing his eyes.

**There you go again. –rolls eyes-**

Sasuke ignored Sazuki, focusing on the question Naruto asked him: Where _is_ Sakura?

"Hmph!" Naruto huffed. "You'll see. Someday you'll realize how mean you were to her."

"I hope I live until that day, Naruto, coz I don't think that day will ever come." Sasuke returned, annoyed.

**Will you stop pretending you don't care about Sakura?!**

'Will you ever leave me alone!?' Sasuke thought.

"You're just too proud. _Someday_ Sasuke-bastard! Someday you will realize how much Sakura-chan means to you." Naruto said, crossing his arms and sitting under a tree.

Not wanting another long argument, Sasuke stayed silent, pretending he didn't hear Naruto. Fortunately, Naruto didn't want another argument too. Though scowling, he stayed silent. Now, if Sakura _was_ there, she would've been so proud of Naruto. That was exactly what Sasuke thought at that time.

**See? You can't stop thinking about her.**

Sasuke ignored Sazuki once again so Sazuki decided that he would just shut up. In complete silence, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sazuki waited for Kakashi and Sakura.

After a few hours, Kakashi arrived with a POOF! (like always. Hahaha.)

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late. You see, there was this old lady who—" Kakashi was about to start his long explanation when he realized that Sasuke and Naruto were looking at him as if he was an alien. He would've expected Naruto to do so, but Sasuke!? That's unusual. Plus, he still hasn't finished his explanation yet and they were already looking at him that way.

"...what?" Kakashi asked, feeling a bit awkward. 'What did I do?!'

"Why are you here?" the two asked in unison, bewildered.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi exclaimed. 'What's happening here? Why are they surprised that I am here?!'

"Why are you here when Sakura-chan's not yet here?" Naruto finally asked properly. Sasuke gave a nod.

"Oh." Kakashi replied. "I don't know. I met her a while ago. She said she's not coming to training since Tsunade-sama called her."

"I see." Naruto said, feeling a bit sad. He really missed his friend and he knows that she's not feeling well now. As a friend, he wanted to be there for her.

Kakashi walked towards the two, a bit to Sasuke though. In a low voice, enough for only Sasuke to hear, he said, "Although I think she's avoiding someone."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He simply stared at the ground, focusing on his thoughts.

"Okay! Come on you guys. Let's start our training." Kakashi announced, walking towards their training grounds. Naruto stood up and followed closely behind him, hyperly asking him what they're going to do today. Kakashi answered him, his famous 'Icha Icha Paradaisu' in hand.

Sasuke stayed there for a while, still staring at the ground. There was only one thing in his head at that time, 'Sakura...'

After a few seconds, he followed Kakashi and Naruto, silently hoping he sees Sakura tomorrow...

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: I updated! Happy? Hahaha. I don't have much to say except, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you guys will **Review!** Muahahaha. Ignore me, I just can't believe I updated. Lol. Love you guys! Wait for Chapter 4! It just gets better...I think. ;) 


End file.
